School Episode 1: The First Day
by TravisAllen
Summary: It's the first day of high school. A ordinary first day gets turned into a crazy day. Assuring that this school year will be anything but peaceful. More episodes to come im hoping to make more episodes this is Season 1 of high school freshman year.


School. Episode 1: The First Day

(Sunrise over a suburban neighborhood) (Alarm Rings 5:00am) Travis: Yawn.

Wow I cant believe it its the first day of high school! Ive gotta make sure I look my best today. (Little debbie snack wrapper is opened, shower curtain opens,

teeth get brushed, closet opens, shirt gets put on, backpack is put on back.

Travis: I am ready only issue is i dont know what time the bus comes. Its 7:15 so the bus should be coming around anytime. (7:25) Travis: its the first day im sure there just running late. (7:35) Travis: do they even go down into the cul-da-sac. (7:45) Travis: grrrr alright then i'll just get dad to take me. i'll find out what time the bus gets here at school. (Car pulls up in south parking lot) Travis: thanks dad i will see you this evening. (Travis starts walking in south building of the high school after walking in the entire place is filled with different students everywhere) (Travis looks around walks deeper into the school a little bit and looks out south bulding exit) Travis: wow i dont even know if im supposed to go this far or not freshman might only have certain areas they can get to right now. (Travis looks at his schedule) Travis: alright well i know that i have mrs gunter first hour maybe i should go there after i get my locker. (travis walks in south office which is packed with different students at the desk) Travis: wow maybe later i will just go to gunter now. (travis walks into mrs gunters room) Mrs Gunter: well hello welcome to algebra 1 your early. Travis: yeah uhhhhh glad to be here. (8:25 Bell Rings) (Students Start Coming In) Mrs Gunter: Alright everyone take a seat anywhere i will move everyone later. (8:30 Bell Rings) Mrs Gunter: Algebra 1 is that whats on everyones schedule? if your not sure tell me cause there making us make sure quickly that everyone is in the right place freshman in particular. I should have all freshman in here alright good. (Mrs Gunter Passes Out Syllabus's) I hate passing these out cause i think all of you know the rules and how to behave in a class. I hope you do at least. Im going to go over the bell shedule first of all. You get in here by 8:30 if your late then you will go get a tardy slip from mrs small in the north office. The bell for you to leave for 2nd hour is at 9:57 and make sure we stop before that time so you can pack up everything. sometimes i get distracted and loose track of time. Next thing rules of the class no talking when me or someone else is talking be respectful to each other and to the books and calculators in the classroom to not abuse the stuff I give you. Homework its algebra 1 so yes you will get homework. Probably on wedensday will be your first night of homework. Now just so this gets out of the way im going to assign you all calculators and textbooks see that over there? Those pockets are where the calculators are at so if you loose them or break them i will know it was you. Your personally responsible for that calculator. The textbooks our even more resposible for cause your the one going to carry them around. When I call your come up here and wirite your name in the textbook then I will tell you your calculator number. Okay Daniel Alcantar. (Daniel Walks Up To The Front Of The Classroom And Writes His Name In The Textbook And Goes To The Back To Get His Calculator) Mrs Gunter: Travis Allen. (Travis walks up to the front of the classroom and writes his name in the textbook and goes to the back of the classroom to get his calculator) (Mrs Gunter Goes Through The Rest Of The List Of Kids In The Classroom) Mrs Gunter: Alright thats all done. Okay the bell is about to ring its 9:55 so you have 2 mins. Travis: wow for the first day of algebra i survived pretty good. Mrs Gunter: Tomorrow when you get in here you will have bell work that you need to do. Travis: oh well I cant wait for that. (Bell Rings) Mrs Gunter: Alright see you all tomorrow. (Travis Looks At His Schedule) Travis: Alright read and respond thats in the north building. (Travis Walks In Through The Cafeteria And Into The Courtyard Then Goes Through A Hallway) (Goes up to a teacher) Travis: hey ma'm can you tell me where mrs morris's class is at? Teacher: right through there shes the first room on that side. Travis: Thank you.  
(Travis Walks Through A Hallway To Get To There) Travis: yes there it is and im not even late (Travis sees teacher from behind) Travis: well she looks young! (Travis Sits Down In A Seat Close To The Window) (Teacher Turns Around) Travis: oh my word she is not young. (Bell Rings) Mrs Morris: Good morning everyone I am Mrs morris and this is read and respond I hope you all learn to like this class. I like making all my classes fun the best I can. (Intercom Comes On)

Person On Intercom: Teachers And Students Please Stand For The Pledge.

All: I pledge alleigance to the flag of the united states of america and to the republic i wish it stands one nation undergod indivisble with liberty and justice for all. Welcome back everyone hope its a great first day thank you. (Intercom Goes Off) Mrs Morris: Well i guess i should tell you that we will be doing the pledge every morning usually right after the bell rings. Im glad to have you all here I absolutely love teaching freshman esspecially on the first day if you all need help with anything then you can come to my classroom if someone is picking on you or if you need help were to go this can be your home for all of that. Okay not this is not just a reading class but its a writing class we will do alot of activities where we read something and then right about it. I will also refresh your mind on paragraphs and how they should be written. Now the rules of the classroom im very big on respect i would like if if everyone in here treated each other like family cause we basically are a family in here. Also please show respect for me judging by how everyone is nice and quiet i think that you will all be very respectful and kind. Now we get out of here at 11:25 right after that is lunch and for those of you that dont know yet. you can eat outside of the cafeteria in alot of places as long as you clean up after yourself. They dont like you floating around the south building because encore is going on at that time. Encore is a time for students to catch up on work or just to get there grade up its lasts for the first 30 mins of lunch time. Lunch will end at 12:30 then you will go to your 3rd hour and if anyone has no idea where there 3rd hour is stay after class and i will help you. or you can come back right before lunch is over. For the class each of you have folders to keep your work that you complete in I grade whats in your folder. I dont like giving out homework id much rather all of you do it during class which is what we will starting tomorrow. Work in here will not be overwhelming at all. I have already labled your folders with your names on them and you can. Im going to first let you do some decorations on them if you want to. I'll get them and pass them out to you. (mrs morris passes out everyones yellow folders) Mrs Morris well okay everyone you can have about 10 minutes to doodle on them if you would like while i take attendance. (Travis draws a black star with lightning on it) (10 Minutes Eventually Pass) Alright I think everyone has had enough time to make your folder look nice. Now there is something i need to explain to you. Some of you may have had this little thing you to in the morning called bellwork were you work on a assignment from the board. i do not do that in here just so everyone has a heads up the only thing you will have to come in and work on is your folder work which we will go through together and i will try to make sure no one falls behind. We will start our first assignment tomorrow. (11:25 Bell Rings) Mrs Morris: Okay everyone see you tomorrow. (Travis Gets His Backpack And Leaves The Room) Travis: well shes a really nice teacher maybe old but shes nice. Wait its lunch time where am i going to go for an hour? I dont have any group to hang out with here. (Travis Walks Into Courtyard) Travis dang this is going to be a long one. (Travis walks down the north building past the north office and goes down by the big windows) Travis: well this looks like it would be a good place people may walk past here alot but oh well. May as well see where my 3rd hour is at. P3A Mcutcheon. Drama 1 thats right over out there good i dont have to search very hard for the class room then. Dang im going to get some real sun sitting here everyday. (12:30 Bell eventually rings) Travis: Alright time for drama one this should be real fun. (Travis Goes Into The Room) Travis: oh its a woman. Mrs Mcutcheon: Come on in and take your seat i dont care where it is. (12:30 Bell Rings) Mrs Mcutheon: Alright Everyone welcome to drama 1 do not forget that it is only drama ones its not study hall. its not pretend class we actually do work from the book and some work will be from acting out some pieces some we make up and some we get from small scripts. The bell rings at 1:57 but you know what i dismiss you not the bell. This is my first year hear dont make it be my last. Rules of the classroom no talking when im talking when i talk you be quiet i dont wanna wait 10 minutes for all of you to shut your mouths. Stay out from my desk its not your desk its mine even on the first day its messy enough as you can see. Do not get behind there if i catch you behind there i will give you a disipline notice. Student: how many movies are we going to watch in here? Mrs Mcutcheon: Ummm not alot because in drama 1 we are in the book alot and not really doing much acting i mean theres a few times that we will watch a film but not very often cause the frameworks for drama 1 just dont have much to do with films. Student: thats all we did with the old drama teacher.

Mrs Mcutcheon: well im not the old drama teacher. Now when it comes to being tardy im very strict on that if your late then you get a tardy slip thats school rules.  
Homework ummmm there will be some nights that you might have homework i have no idea how often that will be. i dont give a rip where you do homework at as long as it gets done. Now see all the stuff in my room alot of the purple stuff please do not mess up anything in this room id like for it to all stay the same for the rest of the year. See those seats over there those are for reading on for my english class they are not for you all to relax on or fall asleep on when i see you on there i will kick you off. Not literally but i will get close enough to. Alright you may not believe what im about to tell you i mean some of you might think im bluffing but im not i promise you. I can see and hear things like no other teacher in this school can i swear to you so if i were you i would try not to say whipser anything inapproiate or be doing anything like making out when my heads turned or when im staring into my computer i will probably know if you do or say something i might not aknowledge it then but i will know what i saw or heard and for your own good you better not test it. Textbooks there are textbooks under your desks as you can see treat them with respect im holding each of you accountable for these books do not destroy the book i know what condition each and every one of those are in these books were $75 each do not make me call your parents and tell them that the book has to be paid for because of damages or it gets lost or whatever. 2 more things please dont mess with my goldfish that i have over there in the fish bowl. Plus do not mess with anything in the classroom thats not yours. I have no freaking idea why but someone always tends to mess something up in the classroom in my 12 years of teaching.

(Later On The 1:57 Bell Rings Travis Heads Back Into North Building Going To South) (While Walking Through The South Building Outside Travis Sees How Dark It Is In The Sky Back To The Southwest And Gets A Terrible Feeling Of Fright In Him) Travis: Oh My God I better get to 4th hour. (Travis Goes To Mrs Faddis's Room In A Hurry) (2:05 Bell Rings) (Travis Thinks To Himself) "Ughhh i hate this that was no ordinary dark sky that was tornadic dark sky) Mrs Faddis: Alright everyone this is phsyical science I am Mrs Faddis In this class we will go cover alot of topics some astronomy, some enviormental, some animals, we will also go over technology science, There is some math in here that we will have to do that involve scientific equations that will only be for the second semester though. Were going to have alot of quizzes over videos from discovery from animal planet and other's we move kind of fast and take quizzes alot so this is not a good class to fall asleep in. When the bell rings i dismiss you not the bell everyone must be in there seat when the bell rings or no one leaves. These will not be your spots im going to put you in a seating chart later on. In a few weeks though i might let you pick your own spots to sit in. If your tardy you have to have a note from another teacher or have them call me otherwise i will count you tardy. Tomorrow im going to assign you all textbooks i expect them all to be take care of if you want to you can leave them under your seat i will assign encore if your grade is a D or F. Do not get behind my desk unless you have my permisson. Restroom breaks I will not let you go 5 times a week you will have 3 passes for every month. You do not have to come to me and ask to go to the restroom just take care of it before class instead of wasting time. Come prepared with paper and pencil. Do not just sit for 20 minutes with no paper or pencil or whatever. If you need to go get something for class I will only allow you to go to your locker if its in the south building. (Intercom Comes On) Voice: Teachers And Students can we have your attention please. We have a confirmed report of a tornado on the ground heading for the high school. please get your students into hallways and into tornado positions... Mrs Faddis: Alright get into the hallways and up against the wall your cover your heads with your hands and crouch down until we say you can lift your heads back up. (Travis Gets Extremely Afraid And His Heart Is Pounding) (Travis Gets Into Tornado Position) Travis: Ugh I hate This. God This Suck's (Breathing Hard) Oh come on don't let anyone get hurt. Don't let anything be destroyed. Travis: Ugh calm down travis Calm down I can get through this. Ugh Ugh Oh god. (30 Minutes later) (Travis And Everyone Else Sitting up In The Hallways. Travis: well any moment now we'll be dead. The tornado will come and get us all. Chad: You said that 10 minutes ago. Travis: Oh I know. This makes me mad I was on my knees begging for my life. Then nothing happens. Christina: Guess your wish came true then. Travis: Yeah :) yeah I guess it did. (Travis Thinks) "God Shes Beautiful if I am going to die it would be to save her from the tornado" (Travis Sees Her Bright Smile) Travis: Screw this tornado im not scared anymore. I am tired of sitting here though. 20 Minutes Later. Travis: Mrs Faddis Have They Given The All clear yet even my butts getting tired of this. Mrs Faddis: Not yet. Travis: oh come on how slow can a thunderstorm be. A turtle couldve gone past the city quicker. (Another Boring 30 Minutes Later The All Clear Is Finally Given) Travis: Mrs Faddis I suggest we all rest after dealing with that we can continue the class tomorrow. Mrs Faddis: No im going to continue with the classroom guidelines. (Travis Slams Head On The Table) (3:30 Bell Eventually rings) Travis: YES! im out of here (Mrs Faddis Laugh A Little Bit) Mrs. Faddis: Hold It! What did I say to the class earlier? Travis: Uhhh that were going over the planets to? Mrs Faddis: Yes but I also said that you must be in your seats when i dismiss all of you. Travis: oh sorry. (Travis Gets Back In His Seat Really Quickly) Mrs Faddis: Actually I think I will keep you all for 5 minutes as a reminder of not to do what travis did. Class: Awww No! Mrs Faddis: Im kidding your dismissed. (Travis Gets Out Of The Classroom As Quickly As Possible) Travis: Ugh damn that wind was strong I hope grandma and grandpa are okay. (Travis Goes Into South Office) Travis: I need to use your phone! Mrs Anderson: Well sorry i dont let people use my cellphone. Travis: Lady I mean the office phone. (Lady Comes In) Woman: excuse me can I use the phone? Mrs Anderson: sure go ahead its right there. Travis: what? I asked first lady. Mrs Anderson: And I let her use it instead doofus. Travis: Grrrr (Travis Walks Out) Travis: I certainly won't go to her with my problems. (Travis Heads To North Building) Travis: Hopefully the north office isnt runned by old grumpy women. (North Office Is Crowded So Bad No One Can Get In) Travis: Oh god what a disaster. Ugh what am I going I have to get ahold of my grandparents somehow. North Office is busier then walmart south office has a hag inside it. (Travis Sees A Big Guy Pushing a small guy up against the wall outside) Bully: So I saw you scared of the tornado guess that means your going to be scared of me to. And if your not scared then I will make you scared. You tell anyone that I took anything from you. I will break every bone in your body so badly that they will never even find the pieces. Small Guy: I wont tell anyone I promise just please let me go. Bully: No way man theres other terms we have to agree on. Anything I hear that you have like this new cell for example I get. Okay? If I dont get it then you know what will happen. (Travis Goes Behind Them) Travis: And you know what will happen if you don't leave him alone. (Bully Turns His Head Around) Bully: Whooaaa now im scared. What are you going to do punk? Beat me up? (Bully Throws The Little Guy On The Ground) Bully: Well come on then punk lets fight. Id love to make a example of someone on the first day of school. Whats your name anyway? Travis: My name is Travis. Im A Freshman. Bully: yeah well they call me bully. Since day one of being in this high school. I have made anyone even seniors give me what i want even sex from girls, ipods from fags, anyone thats stupid enough to confess gets there bones broken everywhere. If you dont want to go back to crawling I suggest you walk away slowly. Travis: You done talking? (Bully walks to travis) Bully: yeah I am fag. Travis: sorry you got the wrong travis. (Travis Kicks Bully In The Crotch Hard Then pokes his fingers into his eyes and kicks his stomach hard) Bully: falls to the ground ughhhhh AH!. Travis: I suggest you retire from being the bully in this high school if not then I will take out your eyes next time. Bully: Whatever man im done okay screw this! (Bully Runs Off) Travis: There all wimps one time or another. (Travis Goes And Picks The Small Guy Up From The Ground) Travis: You alright? Small Guy: yes ugh im fine. But he has my ipod. Travis: dont worry I'll take care of it tomorrow. After this I think that bully will be put over to A school. Esspecially after all the stuff that hes done to girls and stealing from guys. Whats your name anyway. Small Guy: My name is dylan new guy to this city. Travis: well nice to meet you dylan Im travis allen longtime resident... Don't let him worry you anymore okay? (Travis Looks At The Time) Travis: sorry kid gotta get to my bus before I walk home in rain bye! (Travis Runs Off To The South Building) Dylan: Wow what a strange guy. But yet cool. (Travis Runs To The Bus Area) Travis: What! the buses havent even arrived yet. Speaking of which I never even got what bus number I was supposed to get on! Im not going into the south office again I know that. (Travis Runs Back To The North Building Heading To The North Office) (Travis Runs To The Desk Almost Going Over it) Mrs Rakestraw: Whoa slow down there kid whats wrong. Travis: I need to use your phone and I need to know what bus number im supposed to be riding. Mrs Rakestraw: Heres the phone over there. Dont be surprised if the lines are down. (Travis Picks Up The Phone) Mrs Rakestraw: What street do you live on? Travis: I live at fallon heights. Mrs Rakestraw: That's bus 26 that does that stop. (Travis Still On The Phone) Travis: Do you know when the buses will get here? Mrs Rakestraw: I think they arrived a few minutes ago. (Travis Drops The Phone And Runs Out) Mrs Rakestraw: Whoa whats his hurry? (Travis Runs To The South Building Again) Travis: Ugh Ugh Ugh This is getting stupid. (Travis Gets Outside) Travis: Grr it better not be up there at the front. (Travis Runs Out To Make Sure His Bus Is Not Up There And It Starts Pouring Rain And It Turns Out The Bus Was Not Up There. (Travis Runs back To Take Cover Under The School) (Travis Goes Up To A Teacher) Travis: excuse me when does bus 26 get here. Teacher: Oh It will be the 3rd round of buses to go through it will probably stop right over there. Travis: Thank you sir. (Bus 26 Comes Finally) Travis: I dont know about you but I am done with this school day. (Travis Gets On The Bus(

The End


End file.
